Vai ter que rebolar!
by hentaiprize
Summary: Algumas tardes as vezes não são tão comuns quanto parecem... Uma conversa boba entre Jiraya e Tsunade ONESHOT


**Vai ter que rebolar!**

Tarde de verão.

"_Essa mulher..."_

Tempo distante numa mocidade há muito passada, não deveriam ter nem seus vintes anos, mas justamente nessa idade as coisas começavam a se encaixar.

"_Esse Jiraya! Humpf... Fica me observando..." a loira bufa irritada "Acha mesmo que só porque estou descansando que não percebi a presença lasciva dele! Ele quer mesmo me provocar!"_

O dia era propício para uma grande recordação.

"_Essa mulher... Essa mulher fica me tentando..."_

Propício para grandes confissões.

"_Fica usando esses shortinhos... Ainda aquele decote! Ela quer mesmo me provocar!"_

"_Eu me recuso a sair daqui! Se ele tentar qualquer coisa..."_

"_Não consigo sair daqui! Talvez se eu tentar alguma coisa..."_

O Sol já se despedia e Jiraya nem cogitou se afastar dali. A pequena colina que a loira descansava parecia ter sido maldosamente armada para aquele showzinho que só aquele pervertido não se cansava de apreciar.

"_Ahh essa garota... Se ao menos pudesse ver seus olhos... Talvez acabasse com metade das minhas dúvidas..."_

"_Ele acha mesmo que eu não notei? Só porque o chapéu está me caindo nos olhos não quer dizer que eu esteja distraída! Vou continuar aqui assim! Ele que fique lá na dúvida!"_

E os minutos se arrastavam. Quanto tempo ficaram ali naquela guerrinha invisível não se sabe ao certo, mas a súbita coragem do futuro Ero-Sennin não foi de graça:

"_Céus! Ela cruzou as pernas! Ela está me chamando! Me chamando! Entendi_!" arregaçou as mangas_ "Eu vou lá! Coragem Jiraya! Coragem!"_

"_Ahh não! Ahh não! Ele está vindo! Ahh não... Será que ele não entende? Pense Tsunade... Pense!"_

_-Yo Tsunade.._

O jovem ninja subia a colina fingindo passar ao acaso, mas muito mal disfarçava o prazer que aquele espetáculo cada vez mais nítido a sua frente lhe proporcionava.

_-Eu já disse que não quero ver... Não tem menino! Lalálala.. Não quero saber... –_ Tsunade começou a cantar fingindo não notar os olhares perfuradores do outro

_-Uma indireta para mim é?_

_-Indireta? -_ fingiu surpresa ainda cantando o "ritmozinho" animado da música

_-Não se faça de boba..._

_-Boba eu? Apenas cantando..._

Silêncio.

_-Por que você sempre faz isso?_ - ele pergunta

_-Isso o que?_

Jiraya já se arrependia de ter aparecido.

_-Você deve estar esnobando muito heim..._

_-Esnobando? Não estou esnobando ninguém meu caro..._

"_Ela faz isso só para me provocar..."_

"_Ele faz isso só para me provocar..."_

_-Você sabe que sou amplamente interessado em você! Por que sempre faz isso?_

Tsunade sorriu.

_-Oras... – respirou fundo – Você acha mesmo que eu me daria assim a você?_

_-Você que é muito metida!_

"_Só porque é gostosa!"_

_-Você que é muito convencido! Pense comigo: o interessado aqui é você certo?_

Jiraya piscou duas vezes sem entender, mas Tsunade continuou:

_-Então o interesse partiu de você. Não posso ser tão fácil para você senão você vai se desinteressar rápido! É interessante ressaltar que você precisa também despertar o interesse em mim. Fazer com que o interesse que você sente desperte interessantemente em mim. Só o seu interesse por mim não faz com que eu me interesse por você. Ou você acha mesmo que só o seu rostinho lindo e seu sorriso desconcertante fariam me interessar por você?_

Jiraya piscou seguidas vezes e então ela finaliza:

_-Em outras palavras... Você vai ter que rebolar!_

Jiraya respirou fundo e num tom animado perguntou:

_-Nossa! Era só isso?_

Tsunade soltou uma risada.

_-Resumidamente sim..._

Jiraya abriu um largo sorriso e num salto ficou de pé.

_-E então? Mão na cabeça ou mão na cintura?_

Tsunade levantou o chapéu e ergueu os olhos na direção dele.

_-O que?_

_-Ué? Não era para rebolar?_

_-Me poupe Jirayíá!_

Tarde de verão. O dia era mesmo muito propício para grandes recordações. Propício para grandes confissões.

* * *

Estou muito tempo longe... E há muito tempo sem escrever. Mas relendo minhas fics, resolvi dar uma ajustadinha nessa aqui ^^

espero que alguem goste

bjinhos =)

e agradeço aos reviews que tinham nela =)


End file.
